Refrigerator appliances can comprise a cabinet having an upper, fresh-food compartment with one or two vertically hinged doors and a lower, freezer compartment with a drawer-like door that slides open. To slidably couple the lower door to the cabinet, slide assemblies may be used that are mounted to interior side surfaces of the lower compartment. These slide assemblies can also be used to support a basket within the lower compartment and permit the basket to be slid in and out of the lower compartment.
Due to the combined weight of the lower door and basket and the tight tolerances for mounting the door to the cabinet, the slide assemblies coupling the door and basket to the cabinet typically need to be very robust. Moreover, the location of the slide assemblies within a freezer environment requires the use of expensive components that can tolerate and function properly in low temperatures. Thus, slide assemblies that are mounted within a freezer compartment to slidably couple a basket and door can be expensive. Moreover, when slide assemblies are mounted to interior side surfaces of a freezer compartment, the available space for a basket within the compartment is limited in a lateral dimension because the basket cannot extend completely from one side surface of the compartment to the other due to the presence of the slide assemblies.